Katrice's First Viewing of Aggretsuko
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This whole story is a joke that I made on a day when I found out Msitubeatz never seen it, so me being the angel and FeverWildeHopps being the devil we are, we got her to watch it. She finally did, and now this story is released. I'm both sorry for myself and for what you are about to read. SIKE! Give love and support to the two, they need it the most and enjoy the story my peeps.


The summer sun was showing on a cool day. The winds breeze and the heat being lowered was enough to have many others go out and enjoy their time. All but certain mammals who wanted to relax at home. Like the red panda Katrice. She was in her purple t-shirt and red and black pajama pants with matching socks. Her body laying against the couch with her feet on the table while eating a bowl of popcorn. She scrolled through the TV to which had Netflix on it. Her eyes wandered on the shows that were either just released or Netflix only shows.

She felt that nothing was on that would be deemed watchable. Granted she had seen many films and shows on it but yet she felt like something was calling to her. To be begged to be discovered. Her scrolling stopped when she went over to one certain show that had the look of something so cute but yet had something odd about it. Aggretsuko. The name alone was by far strange but yet the looks of it seemed charming. She could easily tell that this was something from Japan from the style of the art. Her mind quickly started to wake up as she remembered that this was the show everyone kept talking about.

"Huh. So that's what it looks like." she said with a mouth stuffed of popcorn as she chewed and swallowed as her eyes still gazed on it. Many of her followers kept begging her to watch it. Why? Was it really that good? Her thumb hovered on the select button on her remote. She felt like peer pressure was going to win her over. After seconds that felt like minutes with her heart racing she took a breath and moved the thumb away. "Ok maybe it's good but I don't know if it's for me."

As she was about to scroll down she could feel warm heat next to her. As she looked her whole body jumped as she let out a gasp of shock. There by her right was a gray Box, which was a bunny mixed with a fox as her body was like a rabbit but was almost tall as a fox with even a big fluffy gray tail. Her purple jacket and black shirt and dark black jeans almost seemed burnt without any holes on them as between her ears was two small devilish looking horns. Her green eyes looked into frightened red pandas brown like eyes. Katrice suddenly got up and didn't seem scared. "Really Waverly? You had to do that?"

The demon Box giggled and nodded. "Well I'm sorry but I saw that." "Saw what?" Waverly then pointed at the tv after Katrice asked a question. "You was going to skip over Aggretsuko!" She looked at the red panda who was just odd about this whole situation. "It's just a show." A long gasp came out of Waverly's mouth. "Just a show? More like The Show!" She handed her the remote and leaned closer to her. "Give in. Listen to your demon. Watch iiittt~." Katrice was cornered by her as she could feel the devilish Box wanting her to give in to the dark side.

Her big fluffy tail was wagging like a demon would as she smirked and waiting for an answer. "Uhhh, well I-" As she went along a shine of light on her left had the two girls cover their eyes. In a couple of seconds the light dims down to show a light blue bunny with blue shutter shades and a surgical mask and a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. His white wings on his back and floating halo on his head between his ears shown to have been an angel. "Nooooo, not an angel!" Waverly hisses with her tongue having it be like a snakes as Katrice sighed. "Oh thank you Spazzie. You gotta help me."

He took off his shades to show his blue eyes. "Yes? What is the problem?" As she was explaining what was going on Spaz' eyes widened and looked at her. The red panda and Box were confused with his look as he took off his surgical mask to show his opened mouth. "You weren't going to watch Aggretsuko?!" He screamed out as Katrice was just super confused. "What? No. Aren't you suppose to be my angel? Telling me its wrong or listen to my heart or something." "Yes but this is a show you must watch!"

She couldn't believe that in her own living room was something that was related to peace. A hellish demon and a heavenly angel are agreeing with each other as Katrice was in the middle of the two as they kept talking about their favorite moments on the show. They wanted to go on but both of their eyes looked at her with grins on their faces. She could feel the boops from their noses on her cheeks as they were chanting in union. "Dooo it! Doooo it! Dooooo IT!" They could had kept going if it wasn't for her pushing them aside and sighing in defeat.

"Ok, You two win. I'll give it a shot." Waverly and Spazzie cheered and grabbed the popcorn as they placed it on her lap as she gets her feet on the floor and her thumb presses select. The deal was signed and her fate was forever sealed.

Thus the show was starting. At first it seemed all too cute. I mean granted this was Japan and they are known for making cute things there but this was oozing of overdrive of adorableness. There she saw here. Retsuko. The look of her didn't bother Katrice but yet the two guests in her house squealed and were just going crazy. "There she is! Yes! Go Retsuko! You go girl!" Spaz was just freaking out about it as Waverly did the same. Katrice just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk at the two. It's just a cartoon. Why the big hype? All of it changed when finally the intro begins. Cute and death metal was playing. The two beings were smiling widely as they started to rock their heads to the whole thing. Katrice just looked but she did admit it was catchy. She could had joined in if it wasn't so short and her need to not act out wasn't in the way.

A couple of minutes had past as the characters slowly get introduced. Spaz making a joke on how this deer named Tsunoda probably literally killed to get the position she was in and Waverly pointing out on how this Fenneko woman could had been her in another life made the red panda actually smile and enjoy the company despite being dragged to watch this. Everything was fine and dandy. Until he came. The demon and angel screamed girly like as they grabbed and shook Katrice around and they were shouting. "It's him! It's him!' IT'S HIM!" "Who is who?!" Katrice said as her words were shaky from being shook as they stop and quickly apologize before going to explain.

"Its Haida!~" They shouted in union as she still was confused until Spazzie pointed at him. The hyena co-worker male who was next to Retsuko and talking. "Him! He has this huuugggee crush on Retsuko and he is just the perfect one for her!~" The two sighed dreamy like as they rest their heads on Katrices shoulder. "Ok. You two are really loving that I'm watching this ain't you?" "hundred percent yes cause now you can see HAIDA!~" They again squeal and having the time of their lives as Katrice just smiled and keeps watching. She did admit one thing in her mind, he does seem boyfriend material. She hoped that those two will hit it off.

Two and a half hours. She and her pals had watched it for that long. She had witnessed so much in those hours. She saw her companions laugh at the jokes both in the show and jokes they had made with her even laughing at them too. They showed their hatred to one character called Resasuke. They hated the character so much that they was literally flipping tables and chairs in the whole house as Katrice just letted them do what they had to do before they got back in the couch but still screamed in rage at him. Saying how he will never be Retsuko's love and only Haida could be the one for her. Those were true hardcore Haida fans right there.

They laughed and cried throughout the whole show. Even the red panda had to admit there were moments where she did laugh at a characters joke or funny moment happening to feeling sorry for both Retsuko and Haida. She just had a barrel of emotions like those two even though they already seen it before. As Katrice had went back to the home of Netflix the angel and demon looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Well?" They said together as no word came from her mouth. Just a smile and a look at the two. With no sentence coming out of her lips she stood up and flipped the table as she walked forward to the tv. The two looked at them as they gulped and saw her pull out something.

The angel bunny and demonic Box both hugged each other as they saw something in her grip of her hand. A microphone. "Where did she get that?!" "I don't know!" They could feel the guitars of death metal start to play slowly as if it's building up for something to happen. Katrice turned on the microphone as their eyes widened. "Take cover! She's going into RAGE!" Spaz uses his long white wings to cover himself and Waverly as her big tail covers up her and him to form almost like a ball for protection.

Then the loud scream of pure rage was letted out. Katrice, by the power of the show, had letted out the same rage Retsuko had and it was now on her face. Screaming as if something had possessed her. "THIS SHOW WAS AWESOME THANK YOU SO MUUUCH! I OWE YOU TWO A GREAT BIG BUUUNNCCH!" She banged her head and was rocking out hard as the two could feel the rage still take over. "SEASON TWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" She kicked the table out the window and ran towards the door to headbutt it open without even flinching. "GIMME SEASON TWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She runs out into the streets as if she was heading to the headquarters of Netflix still screaming in the mic.

The angel and demon were hugging on to each other tightly with there eyes closed. "Is the coast clear?" "Ok let's check." They both slowly unwrapped themselves to see the result. A broken window with the table having to be in the ground. Walls with cracks. Popcorn all over the floor. A true warzone as the two stand up and stepping on the crunchy popcorn. "Well at least we know we got her on hooked on the show." Waverly said with Spaz looking back at her dramatically. "It wasn't the show that got her." He then looked up at the ceiling that had cracks on it. "It was beauty that killed the beast." A highly paid orchestra was playing the most beautifulest song that could win oscars and awards as others will crumble to their knees to this song.

However it was only in Spazzie's head as Waverly cocked her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He looked over and everything was go in his mind. "Oh just acting around." "Right-o then. What we going to do about her by the way?" He looked after she had said something that sounded serious. "Well she is going to Netflix to have them get season two. Plus if I try to stop her, you will keep her going. It be like a purgatory." She nodded from that statement. "Ok. So what now?" He rubbed his chin to think. Then Waverly did the same but her tail wagged and she smirked. "We could watch it again!" Spaz' halo lighted up and ears stiff up. "Oh hell yeah!" They flop on the couch and quickly grab the remote and turn it on back to episode one as they eat popcorn on the couch and enjoy their day as Katrice, still fueled by the show, was on her way to Netflix.

They knew that even their defenses wouldn't save them. From fans, yes. But her. She would be the one to lead a revolution. A power of only one thing set on her mind that caused hundred thousands to follow her lead. Season two with Haida being the goodest boy and having Retsuko be his girlfriend, later his wife, and later on being the mother of their child. That was her dream, and her dream was fueled by three important ingredients. Friends, love, and her rage from the show letting her expose her love to it. It would lead to a great battle between big company versus the fans. However, with her microphone in hand and her friends by her side, demonic and heavenly, she would lead this war into victory. As her Death Metal Scream would be the one to help us win. For Aggretsuko. For Haidtsuko. For more artwork of Haida.


End file.
